


Can we work together and be a couple?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Fabialine (Fabian Prewett/Emmeline Vance) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Let's find out.
Relationships: Fabian Prewett/Emmeline Vance
Series: Fabialine (Fabian Prewett/Emmeline Vance) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145165





	Can we work together and be a couple?

Our tale begins in the Order of the Phoenix's HQ. Leader of the Advance Guard, Emmeline Vance is talking to her new second in command, Fabian Prewett.

Fabian muttered, "This isn't working, Em."

Emmeline asked, "What isn't?"

Fabian told her, "This situation we find ourselves in. Dating and working together."

Emmeline sighed. "I thought we could manage to do this, but things aren't as easy as I thought they'd be."

Fabian frowned. "They never are."

Emmeline mumbled, "Is this, are you breaking up with me, Fab?"

Fabian shook his head. "Not at all. I'd never want for it to come to that."

Emmeline prompted, "Go on."

Fabian explained, "I don't think we will survive as a couple if we continue working so closely together like this."

Emmeline smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

Fabian rolled his eyes. "If we can last for the rest of the week, then you win."

Emmeline grinned. "Game on."


End file.
